Hunger Games Kits/Ranks
Donating for a single kit or multiple kits includes the following perks: '''Donor '''Prefix in game Kits: Alchemist: Items: * 1x Wooden Sword * 5x Grilled Pork * 10x Damaging Potion * 10x Poisoning Potion * 10x Healing Potion * 10x Snowball Potion Effects / Skills: * Snowballs will confuse targets for 2 seconds on hit Archer: Items: * 1x Bow * 5x Grilled Pork * 24x Arrow Potion Effects / Skills: * None Assassin: Items: * 1x Bow * 10x Arrow * 1x Golden Sword with Sharpness Enchantment * 16x Snowball * 4x Apple * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills: * JUMP I ALWAYS ON * SPEED II ALWAYS ON * Take a maximum of 2 fall damage * Headshots with bow from a distance kill players instantly * Eating an apple turns you invisible for 15 seconds * Night vision for 1 minute upon eating Grilled Pork * Snowballs will confuse targets for 2 seconds on hit Brute: Items: * 1x Iron Helmet * 1x Iron Chestplate * 1x Iron Leggings * 1x Iron Boots * 1x Iron Axe * 4x Cookie * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills: * SLOW I ALWAYS ON * Eating a cookie grants Strength II for 10 seconds Enderman: Items: * 1x Leather Helmet * 1x Leather Chestplate * 1x Leather Leggings * 1x Leather Boots * Infinite Obsidian blocks * Infinite Fire Blocks * 16x Ender Pearl * 1x Enchanted Golden Apple * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills * JUMP II ALWAYS ON * Gain Strength II for 3 seconds when hit * Throw real obsidian/fire blocks that damage and push enemies back on hit * Take a maximum of 2 fall damage and distribute damage to nearby players (5 block radius) Hunter: * 1x Multi-Purpose Bow (Left click to switch modes) * 64x Arrow * 1x Diamond Pickaxe * 5x Ender Pearl * 5x Grilled Pork * 1x Enchanted Golden Apple Potion Effects / Skills: * Explosive Bow: Arrows explode and set target on fire * Scattershot bow: Shoot multiple arrows in a single shot (10 second cooldown) * Sniper bow: Instant kill on any enemy you hit (2 minute cooldown) Iron Golem: Items: * 1x Iron Helmet with blast protection IV * 1x Iron Chestplate with blast protection IV * 1x Iron Leggings with blast protection IV * 1x Iron Boots with blast protection IV * 5x Grilled Pork * 1x Enchanted Golden Apple Potion Effects / Skills * SLOW II ALWAYS ON * Hitting enemies knocks them up high in the air * 20% chance to break player’s legs on hit (their movement speed reduced to a slow crawl) KitPvP Elite includes the following perks: Kangaroo: Items: * 1x Iron Helmet * 1x Iron Boots * 5x Grilled Pork * 1x Enchanted Golden Apple Potion Effects / Skills * JUMP I ALWAYS ON * SPEED II ALWAYS ON * Double jump by pressing SHIFT while in the air * 10% chance to knockout players on hit (knockout = blind and slowed for 4 seconds) * Take a maximum of 2 fall damage and distribute damage to nearby players by double jumping on them (5 block radius) Mage: Items: * 128x Fireball * 5x Grilled Pork * 20x Watch (Freeze players) Potion Effects / Skills * Regeneration I ALWAYS ON * Throw fireball charges with left click * Freeze players with Watch by aiming and right clicking (close range only) Pyro: Items: * 1x Leather Chestplate with Fire Protection I * 1x Flint and Steel * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills * Gain Strength I for 3 seconds while on fire * Take no damage from fire * Killing pigs always drops 2 Pork Scrapper: Items: * 1x Diamond Boots with Feather Falling IV * 1x Stone Sword * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills * SPEED II ALWAYS ON Sniper: Items: * 1x Bow * 24x Arrow * 1x Diamond Pickaxe * 5x Ender Pearl * 5x Grilled Pork * 1x Enchanted Golden Apple Potion Effects / Skills * Headshots with bow from a distance kill players instantly Swordsman: Items: * 1x Gold Sword Sharpness II * 1x Leather Chestplate * 1x Leather Helmet * 1x Leather Leggings * 1x Leather Boots * 5x Cooked Porkchop Thor: Items: * 1x Stone Axe * 5x Grilled Pork Potion Effects / Skills * Strike enemies with lightning by right clicking with axe (7 second CD) Zombie: Items: * 1x Rotten Flesh Potion Effects / Skills * Mobs ignore you unless you attack them * 15% chance to apply Poison I to players when hitting them * 50% chance to gain 1 health when striking enemies * Killing a player replenishes your food level to full Hunger Games VIP includes the following perks: * Access to all Kits (Use "/kit" once in game to see which are available) * Custom VIP Prefix * Ability to see invisible players Category:MinigameRanks